Tears
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: You promised to be with me forever but did you keep your promise? AnzuBakura Warning: Very Sad. Two endings listed, one happy and one heartbreaking. Dedication inside...Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tears

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh but I do own these feelings...

This is a short one-shot inspired by reading more than twenty

angst fics on this site today. What can I say? You made me cry...

* * *

Anzu's Point of View

Tears begin to fall as I remember your face. I remember the way

you held me and the way you told me you loved me. You promised

to be with me forever but did you keep your promise? NO!!! You

just had to prove that you were better than him, didn't you? I

didn't care about his feelings towards me but it seemed that you

did. Didn't I choose you? Didn't I prove that you were everything

to me when I abandoned them for you? I gave up everything I had

just so we could be happy, yet it wasn't enough. It was never

enough. You seemed to have to prove that you had me. You were

such a fool to challenge him to a shadow duel. You knew the

stakes, yet you didn't care and in one swift moment you were gone.

You didn't even hear me as I screamed for you. I cried my eyes out

and am still in the process of doing so. They tried to comfort me but

I pushed them aside. You wouldn't want me to be with them would

you? You'd want me to tell them to go off and let them rot for all

you cared. Funny how it all seems pointless. My life, my dreams.

I've given up on dancing, you always said that I could suceed but

without you to cheer me on, how can I?

* * *

That idiot Pharaoh, as you called him, asked me to be his. I 

mean come on, you've only been gone a month and he has the

odacity to ask that. You'd be proud. I slapped him so hard that he

fell backwards. I later left my house and wandered to our special

spot at the park, remember how we'd lay for hours at a time and

just hold eachother. No matter what anyone says I knew the real

you. You weren't as cold-hearted as everyone said you were. You

protected me and cared for me. Nobody had ever made me feel the

way you did. I can't see your hikari anymore, he reminds me too

much of you. Just by seeing him, I burts into tears as I am now

writing you this letter which I know you'll never get to read.

* * *

Why couldn't we have spent more time together. We never got 

to go to Egypt. You promised me we'd go and you'd show me

where it was that you grew up. Not the town, I know, you told me

it was destroyed, but at least where it had once stood. We had so

many plans together but I guess they're not possible now, are they?

I asked Yami to send me to the shadow realm to be with you, but

he just looked at me as though I was crazy. Maybe I am, after all

I did fall in love with a thief. A very insane yet lovable thief. You

gave me everything I needed and more. I love you and always will,

you know that right? I guess I should leave it there, seeing as it's

about the time I told Ryou to come over. Don't worry he'll find me

and I'll finally be free of this torment. I can't go on without you. It

pains me to not be in your arms and feel your breath on my skin.

At least I'll always have the memory of your love, even if it got

washed away by my tears.

* * *

Ryou bursted through Anzu's house not even bothering to knock.

He was so excited to tell Anzu his good news. After seeing how

distressed Anzu was Yami had manuvered a way to bring Bakura

back. He was now right behind Ryou, anxious to hold Anzu in his

arms. But everything froze as both men saw Anzu on the floor. In

her right hand was Bakura's favorite dagger. He had given it to

Anzu for safe keeping but it had betrayed him. There, in the

middle of a pool of blood, was Anzu. He rushed over to her while

Ryou picked up the paper that lye beside her. Bakura cursed in

egyptian, praying that she was still alive. He wanted more than

anything to apologize and hear her voice once more, yet it seemed

that fate was not in his favor, as if it had ever been...

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. As you've

already noticed, I haven't stopped crying through writing this

whole thing. I got so depressed after reading some stories today,

that this just came to me. I had to write it out. I understand if you

don't like it. I could change the outcome if you want, just tell me...

I know I could really use some cheering up after this...Maybe I'll

take this down still don't know...I think it's kind of crappy...


	2. Tragedy

Title: Tears

First Ending: Tragedy

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!

This is dedicated to Shibby-One. After reading her

stories and crying non-stop for oh... about two hours, I was inspired

to finish this. It is based on Creed's song Lullaby. It has

nothing to do with my other story entilted Lullaby. I'm sorry to say

that there is no happy ending here. I know that you all wanted it

but I wasn't for it. I will however give an alternate with a happy

ending but that will be after this one. If you want skip it, I don't

mind at all.

* * *

_Hush my love and don't you cry_

_Everything will be alright_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

Bakura began to shed tears. This couldn't be happening. He was

back, they were supposed to be together again. If only he had come

back sooner...If only. He held her tight, ignoring Ryou's please for

him to let go. He couldn't, she was his. They were meant to be. She

had told him that when he had first refused to acknowledge his

feelings for her.

_If ther's one thing I hope I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

Flashback:

Anzu had followed Bakura from the game shop. Why he had gone

didn't matter. She had finally admitted to him that she loved him.

But he had denied all feelings towards her, claiming that love made

people weak and he wasn't weak. It had taken her days to finally

admit it and she definetly wasn't going to give up. he had been

impresed at the strength that she showed. He had to give it to her,

the girl was determined. He had tried to get away but stopped

when he felt someone pull him backwards. He was utterly

surprised when he felt her lips on his and more surprised when he

kissed back.

End of flashback

_Oh my love... in my arms tight_

_Everyday you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Will rest in peaceful sleep_

Bakura stared at the lifeless girl in his arms and silently cursed

himself. He couldn't lose her but it was too late, he had. She had

been taken away from him because of his selfishness. It was his

fault and no one elses. He knew what he had to do. He smiled

sadly at his hikari before he took out his favorite dagger. He slowly

pushed it in his heart, knowing that it was useless to him, seeing as

he had no one to love. He ignored his hikari's screams. Nothing

mattered anymore. His life was nothing more than a meaningless

tragedy.

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all._

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know it was

stupid and pointless but I couldn't get this out of my head. The

next chapter is the hapy ending.


	3. Happy Ending

Title: Tears

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Alternate Ending: Happy ending

This is dedicated to everyone who wanted it to be this way.

This chapter's song is "I'd Die For You" by J. Bon Jovi. I hope you

like it. It follows the same pattern as the first ending but turns

around... you'll see.

_If you could see inside my heart  
__Then you would understand  
__I'd never mean to hurt you  
Baby I'm not that kind of man_

Bakura began to shed tears. This couldn't be happening. He was

back, they were supposed to be together again. If only he had come

back sooner...If only. He held her tight, ignoring Ryou's please for

him to let go. He couldn't, she was his. They were meant to be. She

had told him that when he had first refused to acknowledge his

feelings for her.

_I might not say I'm sorry  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
And I might forget the little things  
Or keep you hanging on the line_

Flashback:

Anzu had followed Bakura from the game shop. Why he had gone

didn't matter. She had finally admitted to him that she loved him.

But he had denied all feelings towards her, claiming that love made

people weak and he wasn't weak. It had taken her days to finally

admit it and she definetly wasn't going to give up. he had been

impresed at the strength that she showed. He had to give it to her,

the girl was determined. He had tried to get away but stopped

when he felt someone pull him backwards. He was utterly

surprised when he felt her lips on his and more surprised when he

kissed back.

End of flashback

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry_

Bakura kept saying her name over again. He suddenly felt

something. A heartbeat, she was still alive but just barely. His

heart skipped a beatrealizing that hope was still there.He

needed to act quick or he might lose her for good.

_I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_

He focused all of his energy on the millenium ring around his

neck. Yet it wasn't enough, he had just returned from the shadow

realm and wasn't at full strength yet. Just as he thought he was

pulling her back she was pulled away. A sudden burst of energy

brought him to tears as he saw Ryou helping him. Ryou looked as

though he were about to pass out. he knew the effect that the ring

had on him. It had always drained him yet he kept on. He felt so

guilty seeing as the boy he had abused for so long was helping him

bring back the woman that they both loved.

_I might not be a savior  
And I'll never be a king  
I might not send you roses  
Or buy you diamond rings_

It was true that they both loved her. His hikari's feelings were the

first to surface and seeing as they had once shared a body, it was

only logical that they shared similar feelings. Yet Anzu had

chosen him and Ryou had leared to live with that. He had always

taunted his hikari about that but now regretted it all.

_But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve_

Anzu slowly started to come around as Ryou fell on his knees,

gasping for air. He slowly slipped into unconciousness but Bakura

knew that he was okay. He swore to himself to reward his hikari

later. Bakura relished being able to see her eyes again. The same

sparkling blue eyes that showed him so much love.

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry_

"Bakura" she said barely a whisper. "It's okay love. I'm here now.

everything will be okay now". She nodded and looked at him once

more before she too fell into unconciousness. Bakura slowly stood

up, his beloved in his arms and took her upstairs. He placed her on

her bed and sat beside her. He swore to himself, to never leave her

side again and also to respect his hikari, seeing as without him, his

beloved would not be here. Who knows what he might've done?

_I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_

* * *

Misery: So like it? tell me but rememeber no flames. I hope 

everyone is happy with this ending, although I'm not so sure that it

any good. Please review. I chose this song because I thought it fit

Bakura's feelings, I don't know just liked it I guess.


End file.
